Lessons To Be Learned
by Twitter Chan and Psycho Chan
Summary: Ebon hates Madeline Spaulding. He hates her with a passion. She pisses him off to no end, and now he intends to teach her her place.


Author's Note: Psycho Chan speaking! I watched Static Shock with Twitter Chan and my mom today and thought this up. Actually, it was my mom's idea. I think the episode title was "She-Back", the one where Madeline Spaulding returns. My mom thought the tension between Ebon and Madeline was funny and she kind of saw that tension being the fact that Ebon needed to get laid. So…this is…Ebon getting laid…*awkward chuckle* I love my mom.

Lessons to be Learned

_GOD that fuckin' woman pisses me off! She comes and breaks us out of jail and she automatically thinks that she can bark orders. Boss me around. The nerve of that bitch. She needs to be put in her place. She can't even think of any decent ideas…damn…_

Pacing the little shack in the junkyard, the refugee known as Ebon is beyond pissed off. The man was never good at listening to others and always had to be the boss. In his mind, he was the boss. And he did not make it this far in his life just to be over run by some brat who had psychic powers. Oh no. Not in this life or any other life.

The Breed was a name to fear before, now…now it was a laugh. They didn't do much of anything except cause trouble and even then that trouble was pathetic. Ripping up water main…really? _That's_ the best she could think of? Ebon shakes his head. Madeline had HotStreak and Talon off doing something stupid downtown. She couldn't get Ebon to do what she wanted. Or so he thought.

The pacing is interrupted by angry stomping. "Ebon!" Hearing his name, the shadow man looks up to see none other than Madeline. "What is your problem? I ask you to do something so simple and you refuse. I am getting very sick of your attitude you know."

"You still have a lot of lip little girl. I don't listen to thoughtless brats." White eyes pierce the teal eyes of the girl. Ignoring that look of resentment that she learned to wear so well. "It really is pathetic that the other two listen to you so damn well…I guess it does not surprise me much though…pity…" The man chuckles to himself. He was surrounded by complete idiots.

"Stop laughing." Madeline's eyes glow white, her short hair flowing around her. "You are just like everyone else…laughing at me…" The girl levitates off the ground. "I guess I'll have to teach Dakota a lesson…" Gloved hands raise in front of Madeline as objects around the room float at her will. "After I teach you yours." Without much more of a warning, objects lunge towards Ebon.

Dodging rather easily, Ebon moves through the air, avoiding the small objects that hurl at him. Once junk stops flying, the man stands up straight, chuckling. "Your aim still needs work little girl…"

Putting her hand on her hip, it's Madeline's turn to laugh. "Maybe…maybe not." With a flick of her hand, something hard hits Ebon in the back of his head, sending him onto his knees. "But it's nice to see your arrogance strike you down." Madeline returns to the ground, crossing her arms. She watches the older man hold the back of his head, angry. "Will you listen to me now Ebon?"

"I have never bent to anyone's will before…" Ebon glares up at the girl. "And I am _not_ about to start now." Swiftly getting to his feet, the bleeding man shoves the girl to the wall, watching the look on her face light up in surprise. He slams her so hard he heard the gasp rupture from her chest, her body stiffen in shock.

Before Madeline can recover, she feels a pair of lips press against her own. She opens her eyes to see Ebon, his white eyes were closed and she sucked in his breath as he roughly dominates her soft lips. She tries to talk, but instead a hot tongue enters her mouth. Though confused, Madeline finds herself returning the intruder's french, moaning softly as his hands slide down her waist past her hips.

As much as Ebon hated to admit it, this girl kind of turned him on. She pushed his buttons and mouthed off to him without hesitation. To the older bang baby, she was nothing more than a challenge. A challenge to not only beat, but to break. Ebon nearly pulled at her skirt, biting down her body through the skin tight material that covered her under aged body.

Blushing at the sudden attack, Madeline was unable to fight the greedy man for some reason. She just watched helplessly as her purple skirt was ripped off followed by her panties. She moans loudly as a dark finger rubs her wet flesh. "You're awfully wet little girl…don't tell me you actually _like_ what I'm doing to you." With a cruel chuckle, Ebon pushes his digit into her, feeling her barrier push against his finger.

A nervous groan escapes Madeline. She had tricked Ebon to stay here so she could get his cooperation, not to get violated. Yet, she still couldn't tell him no, though she doubted he would listen. Madeline claws the wall of the run down building as her inner thigh is bit at hastily. This really wasn't going to plan. It wasn't going to Ebon's plan either.

Growing hungry, Ebon removes his fingers from the wet flesh of the girl, replacing it with his tongue. He felt the Madeline's body tense under his hand as she gasps loudly. The older man misses that sound. That sound of pleasure…that gasp of uncertainty…

"Ah~" Madeline arches, mewling as that rough texture laps at her wetness between her legs. Her mind processes nothing except pleasure as she is lapped at. She forgets everything that had just happened between the two of them. That tongue picks up it's pace, licking her hard and fast. "Oh!"

Ebon really doesn't care about pleasing the girl. He just wanted to hear her, listening to her innocents slip away with every flick of his tongue. Every moan that escapes her mean that he is slowly ruining her body and mind. And he loved that thought. The faint scream from Madeline snaps him out of his teasing.

Deciding to move on before the rest of his gang returns, Ebon gets off his knees onto his feet, unbuckling his jeans. Madeline stays put, knowing what this man is capable when angered. When others are around, they might try to stop him. Now the two of them are alone, with no one else to stop Ebon if he is angered. Speaking of Ebon, he is rather pleased by the fact that Madeline had not moved an inch. It meant that she had learned her lesson. Learned who _really_ was the boss.

Waiting long enough, Ebon lifts the dark haired girl against the wall, pushing his hips beneath her, getting into position. He wanted to break the psychic girl and that is what he intends to do. Without another moment's thought, Ebon pushes his hips up, breaking the girl's barrier roughly, stretching her for the first time.

A pained plea escapes the girl as she is entered for the first time. Agony courses through her as Ebon ignores her cries to stop or slow down. Even when he had entered her fully he did not wait, moving into her tight flesh quickly. He couldn't care less if this hurt her, actually, it was better she didn't.

Minutes of the thrusting, Madeline finally cries out in pleasure, clawing the wall once more. Her aching body numbs as ecstasy sinks in, taking her breath away. "OH!" Her neck is bitten at by the older man, feeling his teeth split her skin, blood seeping out. But it felt good nonetheless. Madeline's body squirms on it's own.

Ebon shudders as the taste of blood floods his mouth. The taste was somehow sweet. He continues his thrusting, feeling his manhood plunge into the warmth of the girl, hugging his girth tightly. His grip on Madeline tightens as a surge of hotness takes him. That ultimate feel of pleasure hits the girl first as she spins out of control. Her nails rake the steel walls as she orgasms.

With the body in his grasp tenses, Ebon groans lowly, feeling her muscles stop him as he comes within her, sending the girl into another fit of screams at the feel. Madeline squirms at the sudden hotness inside her.

Both metahumans catch their breath, waiting for the other to say something. Madeline finds herself too afraid to. With a smirk, Ebon lifts the smaller body off him, setting her down. Shakily, Madeline pulls up her panties then her skirt. As she does so, she can hear Ebon's belt snap into place.

The two then hear a faint flapping outside followed by a man complaining about Static. Talon and HotStreak had returned. The girl fixes herself, trying to gain back her confidence as much as her appearance. "This isn't over Ebon…" Madeline growls, leaving the shack to check in on the other metahumans to see if they succeeded.

A cruel laugh escapes Ebon. "I would hope not…that would have been to damn easy…"


End file.
